Naruto NG
by oblivion keyblade
Summary: [AU]Hot blooded shyaakugan user Otaran, and his teammates Shinbu and Asuka go on a thrill ride you have to read to believe. There aren't any pairings.............. yet. Please R&r! It's rated T just to be safe. I hope you like it!
1. Hot Blooded Hybrid Vs Shabumi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's copyrights, but the Oc's are mine

Special thanks to one of my friends that gave me a plot and some characters for this story. I would say his fanfiction penname, but he doesn't have one. **:-(**

Oh, and a note to my readers, this story doesn't really introduce the Oc's, they just kinda pop up, so let me tell you the main Oc's names (only the main ones) that are listed in this chapter: Otaran (the main character of the story), Asuka (one of Otaran's team members), Shinbu (the other of Otaran's team members), Sesiro (some idiot from the Moon Village. He's a bitch, and I'll repeat myself alot throughout the story,and will eventually kill him), and finally Shabumi ( the main antagonist of this chapter ONLY ). Yes, I will do this every time I introduce new characters.

Naruto NG

Episode 1: Hot Blooded Hybrid Vs. Shabumi!

"Now the final round of the Chunnin exam prelims is about to begin. Will Otaran and Shabumi please take the stage." Rock Lee announced.

"Finally, it's my time to shine!" Otaran yelled and jumped to the arena

"Hmph." Shabumi said as he warped right in front of Otaran and Lee.

"Well, these two sure are eager," Lee said to himself, and then announced "Begin" while jumping back.

"Okay stay focused" Otaran thought to himself, but then Shabumi took an umbrella off hi back and placed it on the ground opening it.

"Something isn't right," Otaran thought to himself.

"Well, this match is already over" Tai said.

"You don't know Otaran like I do, Tai. I wouldn't count on him losing this early in the match." Shinbu added to Tai's remark

"Well, we'll find out then won't we?" Tai said.

Otaran id some hand signs and said "Katon; Hosenka no Jutsu!" All of a sudden, fireballs spewed out from his mouth.

"No way!" Shabumi yelled.

"A fire jutsu! But how?" Tai said in amazement

"Man that Otaran is full of surprises" Sesiro whispered,

As the smoke released, Otaran saw Shabumi standing there with barely any scratches on him.

"Is that it? I thought you could do a lot better than that." Shabumi scoffed.

"You wish, Sharingan!" Otaran yelled as he ran up to Shabumi.

"You fool," Shabumi said and then yelled "Rising needles of Death!" Then, all of the senpon from the umbrella fired at Otaran, and he managed to dodge them, only getting a few scratches on his face.

" Phew, that was too close." Asuka said with relief

"You missed, and now you die, Katon: Hosenka no Ju….."

"Falling needles of death!" Shabumi interrupted. Almost every needle that flew off Shabumi's umbrella hit Otaran.

"Ahhh!" Otaran gasped as he fell to the ground in pain.

_I'm such a loser, I couldn't see that one coming, even with the sharingan,_ Otaran thought to himself.

"Get up! Otaran, you can't lose here, you almost had him beat. GET UP!" Asuka yelled

"Otaran, you had better not disappoint me." Sesiro said.

Otaran slowly rose from the ground and opened his eyes, showing fatigue. "Byaakugan!" Otaran yelled.

"What?!?!? A byaakugan and sharingan user? Amazing." Tai said.

"Showoff." Shinbu said unimpressed.

"Go get'em Otaran!" Asuka shouted.

"Let's go, 8 trigrams: Palms of Pheonix!" Otaran yelled as he ran at Shabumi. Then, his hands combusted into flames and hit Shabumi in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"Now you've made me mad, Otaran. I'll kill you now. Crushing needles of death and destruction!" Shabumi yelled.

"8 trigrams: palm rotation!" Otaran said. A huge hemisphere of chakra appeared around him and deflected every senpon that was thrust at him.

" What? But that was my strongest jutsu!!!!" Shabumi whimpered. Otaran then warped in front of him and said "Now DIE! 8 Trigrams: 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, Thirty-two palms, 64palms jutsu!" Otaran said as he landed every hit on Shabumi who, as a result, passed out.

"Shabumi can no longer fight, so I guess that means Otaran wins." Lee announced

"Yeah! Go me!" Otaran shouted with glee.

"Wow, he actually pulled it off. You know, he was kinda hot while he was down there fighting." Tai said as though he really meant it.

"Dude, I **know** you did not just say that." Shinbu said with disgust.

back in the arena

"Will all of the finalists please report to the arena." Lee said. "In two months, report to the final arena, but until then, train and learn some new techniques so you can impress the judges, surprise your enemy with new attacks that they haven't seen yet, and maybe even become a chuunin. Now to announce all of the finalists: Sesiro of the moon village, Shinbu of Frozen Lake village, Otaran of volcano village, Asuka from the Volcano village as well, Tai of the Darkness village,Asuya of Darkness villate and last but not least, Zephr of moon village. And remember, train as much as you can in the next two months until the finals."

"Alright, let's go already." Shinbu said in a lazy tone.

Asuka: Wait a minute, who's this new girl, and what's up with Otaran, he seems different.

Next time on Naruto NG: Otaran's affection and Molly's deception.

Otaran: Sounds sexy. (Asuka punches Otaran)

Asuka: Shut up you loser.

* * *

Ok, first chapter complete! I've got a bunch more chapters to go, so reveiw, or I'm not gonna post anymore stories. I'll also hunt you down and whack you with a rotten two by four with rusty nails on it. And this is my worst chapter yet out of 8, so I'm sorry if you didn't like it. The chapters get better as they go on, so please keep reading. I've noticed that most people just read the first chapter and stop, so KEEP READING for god's sake. 


	2. Otaran's Affection and Molly's Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's copyrights, I'm just a sexy fan writing this story for fun, and because I need a life.

It's character introduction time! Now for some characters you don't know about. In first we have Jiro, he's pretty much Asuka's dog, and there's not much more to it than that. The only other character you don't yet know about is Molly, and I'll tell you about her in the story. Oh and I'm still planning on killing that bitch Sesiro, but that comes later in the story, so keep r&ring plz.

**Naruto NG**

**Episode Two: Otaran's Affection, and Molly's Deception**

"So what are you guys planning on doing today?" Asuka asked the others " I mean isn't it interesting to you guys at all that we're in a foriegn village?"

Shinbu sighed and said "Whatever, I guess I'll go train now on my own, which means you're not allowed to come Asuka."

It took a little bit of time for Asuka to realize that Otaran's attention was now on her, him waiting for her to tell him what she was planning on doing next, but she got it.(good girl Asuka) "As for me, I guess I'll go talk to Sesiro for a while (that loser from the moon village, god I hate him and plan to kill him)."

"Don't you ever get tired of that guy, I mean seriously, it's like all you evrydo anymore is spend time with him. How 'bout spending some time with big daddy O?" Otaran said with high hopes, knowing that they were going to get crushed in the end.

" You're just mad because you couldn't beat him, and you know it." Asuka said with a smirk on her face.

"What? Take that back!" Otaran yelled

" Make me!" Asuka said while sticking her tongue out like a three year-old.

"Hmph, I can't believe I got stuck with these guys for teammates. Jeesh, they're such a bother." Shinbu said to himself. Then an idea popped in his head. " Hey guys. How about we leave and do our bussiness, and meet back up at the hotel at sundown." He said aloud.(Wow so much for an idea, I could have thought of that Shinbu. I thought you were supposed to be a supergenius or something)

"Fine!" Otaran and Asuka said in unison with their backs turned to each other with anger in their voices.

A little while later

_I'm sooooo bored_ thought Otaran to himself _Ooooo a park. I wanna go swing. It's so much fun._ When he walked over to the park, Otaran saw a womanon the park bench.

"Oh Hi. What's up there... uh, woman." Otaran said after approaching her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just kinda sad." The girl said while examining the loser standing in front of her._ Heh heh heh, He's perfect and sexy at the same time. Me likes._

"Why? It's such a nice night" Otaran asked with curiosity.

"You're rather noisy for someone your age, aren't you?"

"Oh, sorry, I can be quite talkative at times. By the way, my name's Otaran, but my girlfriends just call me big daddy O. What's yours?"

" It's Molly. I guess I should probably tell you why I'm so sad huh." Molly said

"Oooh okay." Otaran said.

"Well, why don't we continue this nice little chat down at my place, big daddy O." Molly asked in more of a command then proposal.

Then Otaran, noticing that the sun was setting said to her with a sorrowful voice," I'm really sorry Molly, but I have to go back to the hotel and meet my friends."

"Please?" Molly said with a puppy dog face.

"Oh alright." Otaran replied wondering what Asuka and Shinbu were gonna think when he didn't show.

Back at the hotel

"Man, where is Otaran?" Asuka asked Shinbu.

"Knowing him, he's probably gone and got himself into trouble and either is or was unaware of it." Shinbu said making no attempt for the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for, we have to save him. Do you need an invitation?" Asuka said and then added "Alright let's split up, the Hidden Leaf Village is huge. I'll go this way, you go that way." While she said it, she pointed in different directions.

"Ugggghhhhh, you are so troublesome." Shinbu said with a sigh and melted into a puddle of water that disappeared. (that's kinda like his teleportation), and then Asuka jumped outside and ran off in her direction.

"Come on Jiro" Asuka said while running throught the forest until she saw a house. "Jiro, get down from there this instant." As she saw someone look out the window, she hid underneath the windowsill out of the view. While she was hiding, she heard voices from inside the house:

"Otaran, baby, have you ever thought of having sex?" Molly said seductivally. note(I usually don't write dirty stories, so don't worry, I have to advance the plot.)

"I g... guess so." Otaran stammered starting to shake.

"Well don't fight it, just give into what you feel." She whispered into Otaran's ear with a smile on her face. Otaran then closed his eyes waiting for the worst. All of a sudden, he heard a crash, and glass breaking.

"Enough is enough! The only one that gets to have sex with Otaran is me" Then realizing what she had just said "...Uhh you didn't just hear that." Asuka yelled turning red. She then did some hand signs and so did Molly

"Woman-Beast Clone Jutsu!" Asuka yelled, and Jiro turned into a clone of her.

"Oh please." Molly said while biting her thumb "If you want this sexy beast back, you're going to have to try harder than that" Asuka turned an even deeper shade of red than she was before. Then Molly yelled "Summoning jutsu!"Then, a big wooden ball appeared in front of Asuka and Jiro (who still looks like Asuka by the way)

"What the hell is that thing?!?!?!"Asuka asked never having seen such a weird summon jutsu before.

"This should stop you." Molly said apparently ignoring Asuka's question, and jumped out the window with Otaran in her arms.

"Hey wait!" Asuka yelled, but when she did, the wooden ball grew armms legs and a head. "Holy shit!! That thing's alive!! Dammit. Alright. Ger ready to fight Jiro." Asuka said and Jiro barked and then growled at it. But just as Asuka was about to attack with one of her jutsu's, the giant ball shot out thousands of shuriken at Asuka. "AGHHHHHH!" Asuka yelped in fear awaiting a deadly end. But to the balls dismay and Asuka's relief, a wall of ice blocked all of the shuriken that fell.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to kill a girl? I'm your opponent not her." Shinbu said. "Asuka, I'll take care of this ass-hole, you go after Molly and Otaran." Shinbu yelled not taking an eye off of his opponent. Asuka nodded and ran off.

"Bring it on." Shinbu said while getting into his fighting stance.

Meanwhile

Asuka ran after Molly and finally caught up with her. "Give me back Otaran or die" Asuka commanded.

"Never. The society of darkness needs him. The only reason I was even planning on having sex with him was because I wanted to make him vulnerable so I could knock him out. The sex was just a ploy because everyone knows no man can resist sex." Molly explained to clear things up.

_Whew, thought I had some tough competition there, _Asuka thought to herself. Then she asked "The society of what?"

"The society of darkness is a secret organization of ninjas that 's full of hybrid ninja... Hey where did she go?"

_That woman is so naive, she actually believed that I did't know what the society of darkenss was. I'll kill her for that, _Asuka thought to herself. "Now die!!" Asuka yelled as she appeared above Molly. As she came down, she slashed at Molly with a kunai straight down the middle.

"Heh what a fool." Asuka said as she watched Molly gasp and fall to the ground with blood flowing out of the gigantic gouge in her body that Asuka had slashed with the kunai. Otaran fell to the ground out of her arms. He was knocked out as far as she could tell.

Just as she was examining him to see if he had any damage done to him, Shinbu appeared next to her and asked with wide eyes "Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine, he's just knocked out." Asuka replied and explained what had just happened.

"What is it with Otaran? I mean seriously, he attracts so much weirdness, that always results in us saving him from near death, or in this case from an evil organization." Shinbu said wondering what was going to happen next.

Otaran: Man, this Sesirio guy makes me sick. What does Asuka see in that guy that I don't have?

Shinbu: Otaran, we got other things to worry about. Some guy just moved here and he's interested in meeting with you, and he looks gay.

Otaran: Oh shit. Why do these things keep on happening to me?

Next time on Naruto NG: Basho's arrival, Otaran's defeat!

Otaran:This can't be happening! I'm supposed to be like the main character or something.

* * *

Me: I hope you liked it.I thought it was pretty good myself, but sorry it was so long. I hope you all r&r, or you're not getting another story 


	3. Basho's Arrival and Otaran's Defeat!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any associated copyrights, so don't say I didn't tell you. Oh and the Oc's are mine, so if you try to steal them, I'll chase you down and whack you with a rotten two by four with rusty nails!

New characters: In this story, I only introduced two new characters, and they are Takeshi and Basho (the guy in the title). Takeshi is pretty much a cool guy from the Kaguya clan (meaning he can take out his bones, and use them as weapons) and I'm not really sure about Basho yet, though I guess he could be a Hyuuga, or someone from the wind village, yeah let's go with wind village.

**Naruto NG**

**Chapter 3: Basho's arrial, and Otaran's Defeat!**

"Hey Otaran, I see you finally woke up. It's about time." said a feminine voice.

"M-Molly?" Otaran asked in a scared voice wondering what she had done to him while he was asleep.

"No stupid, it's me your friend and teammate Asuka. There's no way I would've left you with that whore."Asuka said with a big smile on her face, and a little mad because she knew that Otaran thought that she had lost. Otaran got up and looked around the room. Asuka, Shinbu, and that loser Sesiro (I'm still planning on killing him off) were in the room with him as well.

"Hey what are you doing here?!?" Otaran yelld pointing at Sesiro

"I'm here because Asuka invited me here." He said in a smug voice.

"Oh, Otaran I almost forgot, some dude from the sand village came to see you." Said Shinbu in a lazy, non-caring voice.

"Come on Asuka, let's blow this popsicle stand." Sesiro said, and then kissed Asuka, obviously trying to make Otaran mad.

He held the kiss until Otaran couldn't stand it any longer. "You bitch. You had better not cross my path on a dark alleyway, or you're dead." Otaran growled under his breath just loud enough that Asuka couldn't hear, but Sesiro could. And with that, Sesiro and Asuka left, dignified.

"That guy thinks that he's all that, and he's not." otaran said angrily

In the hallway

"So what do you want to do." Asuka said to Sesiro looking down at her feet.

"Oh I know, how 'bout we go down to the -" while he was talking someone bumped into him. " Hey watch where you're going!"Sesiro said to the two guys tat bumlped into him. He got no response out of them, which angered him, but when he went to go after them, Asuka held him back and said "It's not worth it, just leave them alone."

Back in Otaran's room

All of a sudden, the door to his room opened, and two guys walked in. Otaran looked at them and demmanded "Hey who are you guys, and I want an answer."

"Who we are isn't importatnt right now." sadi one of the mystery men.

"It is if I say it is!" Shinbu said in a harsh voice.

"Very well, my name is Takeshi, and this is my partner, Basho. We're on a mission to recruit you to our team." Takeshi said.

"And what if I say no? Because maybe I don't want to part of a slut-bag team of losers." Otaran said.

In response to Otaran's answer to his proposal, Takeshi reached behind him and turned his shoulder bone into a sword that he pointed at Shinbu. "Then you choose to die, because I never said you had a choice." He said.

"Ugggh, this could get troublesome. Alright let's fight you two, it's been a while since I've battled someone like you guys." Shinbu said.

Otaran jumped out of his ed and got in his battle stance. Basho stood in a stance that seemed very similair to Otaran's.

"Jyuuken." Otaran said

"What does that mean. Is that some sort of new weapon or something?" Shinbu said, confused.

"No stupid, it's the Hyuuga family fighting style." Otaran retorted.

Takeshi, apparently not caring about the two's conversation, ran at Shinbu and said "Mind if I interrupt, I've got a tight schedule, so you two have to die quick." While he was talking, he stabbed at Shinbu and tried to stab him with his bone sword, but Shinbu was too fast and blocked it with his water shield.

"Is that all you got?" Shinbu asked in a smuggish tone.

"Barely." Takeshi said, and then added "Did your mom ever teach you to dance, because if not, you're dead : Bone Dance 1!" Takeshi hit Shinbu in middair, jumped up and slashed him up good. Then, pieces of Shinbu's body fell to the ground, and what was left melted into water. "Dammit, a water clone." Takeshi said starting to get irritated. Then, Takeshi disappeared and his voice echoed around the room saying "Is that all you got?" Takeshi suddenly appeared next to Shinbu and attempted to slash him with the bone sword, but Shinbu dodged it with a nice flip.

"Hardly." He replied with a smirk on his face. "Frozen Rasengan!" He then added. The rasengan was made of ice, and hit Takeshi in the back. "Aghhhh." He cried while flying forward, straight into a wall.

"Nice. Where did you learn to do that Shinbu?" Otaran asked with amazement at what he had just witnessed.

"Oh that? I learned that a while ago from Sensei Kazuya." Shinbu replied.

"Enough chit-chat, I am your opponent, and we will fight to the death." Basho said with a hint of darkness on his voice.Basho then ran at Otaran with blinding speed and slammed his palm into Otaran's chest. Otaran flew back two feet, but causht himself before running into the wall.

"Sharingan!" Otaran yelled, and immediately, two black dots spun around his pupils, and his eyes turned red.

Takeshi finally got back up from the wall and said in an angered voice "Now you've made me mad, and because of it you won't live to see tommorow." Takeshi made his rib cage turn into spikes and pulled out his backbone and turned it into a whip. (btw, he still has his bone sword in his hands) He ran at Shinbu, with an evil expression on his face. He jumped up into the air, did a flip, and when he was coming down, he slashed his bone whip at Shinbu. It hit him leaving a deep scar in his arm.

"Grrrrr. Now that you've gone and made me mad, it's time I killed you off." Shinbu said and then said "Ice blade jutsu!" after doing some handsigns. Two perfectly smooth, sharpened blades made of ice appeared in Shinbu's hands. They were very thin and looked like they would break easily, but I wouldn't doubt Shinbu if I were you. Anyway, he ran at Takeshi with the blades in his hands, and slashed at him only to ahve it blocked by a spiky bone sword. Shinbu immediately went into another strike to the head, but was once again unsuccessful. After a few more failed strikes, Shinbu finally found an open spot on Takeshi's leg that he always left open. So he slashed at Takeshi one more time, knowing it would be blocked, and then slashed at his leg with the other sword. "Agghhhhhh!" Takeshi cried in pain as his leg bled with a deep cut. He backed away from Shinbu, so as to stop him from hitting him anymore, and stall time.

Otaran did three hand signs and a ball of lightnign srged down his hand. "How about this, Basho? Chidori!" Otaran yelledas he ran toward BAsho.He thresw his hand forward and tried to hit Bahso with his Chidori, but basho dodged Otaran's attack, and poke Otaran's arm.

"Agghhh! Why can't I feel my arm?!?!?!?" Otaran said wincing in pain. Basho ran at Otaran and tried to hit him in the chest, but Otaran dodged it.

"Now it's time to get serious. Gate 1: OPEN!" Basho yelled. He then kicked Otaran in the stomach, and through the wall behind him, causing him to cough up blood. He then fell to the ground unconcious.

Basho appeared behind him and woke him up saying "You're not done yet," then grabbed him and threw him up into the air "Eat this, Primary Lotus!" Basho then began to spin around while holding Otaran.

"Holy shit! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna diiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!" Otaran cried, scared shitless.

Out in the hallway

Crash!

"What was that?" Asuka asked Sesiro.

"I dunno, come on let's go check it out." Sesiro said.

They burst through the door together. "What the hell is going on?!" Asuka asked. Takeshi got up, his leg healed, and rann toward Asuka, grabbing her.

"Come with me, or the girl gets it." Takeshi said with an evil tone.

"Hey let go of her. She's with me, I'm the on-" Sesiro was interrupted when Takeshi jabbed him in the stomach with the butt of his bone sword

_God this is so troublesome. I don't even know why I even became a ninja._ Then, Shinbu heard Asuka cry out in pain as Takeshi hit her with his bone whip._ Oh right, now who do I save first, Otaran, the knucklehead who's always getting himself in tight situations, or Asuka, the one who always helps me get Otaran out of those situations. _Takeshi then kicked Jiro who attempted to bite him, and was knocked unconcious. _Well that does it, I'm going after Otaran, but doing it as fast as I can, and then going after Asuka. _Shinbu did some hand signs, and said "Ice Ball Jutsu" Shinbu held out his left hand and a ball of ice flew out of it towards Takeshi. He slashed at the ball, and while he was distracted, Shinbu made a puddle of water underneath Otaran and Basho. _Now that Otaran is safe, I'm going after Asuka._

Outside

_Wait a minute, where did this puddle of water come from? I swear it wasn't there a min-. Oh right, Shinbu._ Otaran acted like he didn't even notice it knowing that whatever Shinbu was planning, he was safe. Anyway, he had other problems to deal with, one of those being he was a whole 10 feet from the ground, and falling rapidly, and no one could survive a twelve foot fall at those speeds. _Wait a second! I know_. Otaran did some hand signs, and said "Acid Armor!"Otaran melted into the puddle fo water instead of being turned into a pancake. Basho caught himself before hitting the ground.

"Where are you? Takeshi will be mad if I don't kill you fast enough, so show yourself!" Basho yelled looking around in all directions looking for Otaran.

Otaran suddenly appeared behind Basho and punched him in the back of his head. "How do you like them apples?" he said.

"It's time to end this:8 trigrams, Large Palm Rotation!" Basho spun around and a huge sheild of yelow chakra appeared and hit Otaran, throwing him into the air. Basho jumped up and met Otaran in the air and did some hand signs.

"Wind style: Whirlwind Lance Jutsu!" Basho pushed his hand forward and a rush of wind rushed at Otaran, throwing back into the room, unconcious.

_Dear god Otaran. How is it you always get knocked out? Jeesh, sometimes I wonder how you made it to the finals of the Chuunin exams without some outside help, like a demon. Oh well apparently **I **have to take out Basho. So troubling._

Shinbu: Otaran's out, and Auska is a hostage, so now I have to beat BAsho, rescue Asuka, and beat the crap out of Takeshi. There's so many problems going on around Otaran, it's almost like he attracts trouble. Oh well, I can take these sissies no problem.

Next time on Naruto NG: Forbidden Jutsu: Shinbu's secret Tehnique.

Shinbu: You guys are so troublesome, I don't know why I even save you guys just to get captured again. It's Shinbu's turn now, and the enemies are gonna die, even if I have to bring out my demon form, Oboro, but I doubt that.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it, but I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 3 more reviews. That's right. Either that, or you can wait a month for the next one, but I doubt anyone's that patient. Ooooh and Shinbu's full of himself, but so lazy, jeesh, I might as well have put Shikamaru in this. But I didn't, so LIVE WITH IT! And remember: R&r to get the next chapter, or you shall suffer an entire month without a new episode of Naruto NG. 


	4. Forbidden Jutsu Shinbus Secret Technique

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any associated copyrights, But the Oc's are MINE!!!!!! So no one can steal them they are MINE!!!!MINE!!!!MINE!!!! (Ok I think you get it now)

**Naruto NG**

**Episode 4: Forbidden Jutsu: Shinbu's Secret Technique**

Shinbu faced his two opponents, Basho and Takeshi. They watched each other waiting for a the first move to be made. Shibu pointed at Basho's feet, revealing htat his feet were frozent to the ground. Takeshi decided to use this distraction to his abvantage to attack Shinbu.

"Die." He shouted using his whip to swing it at Shinbu, and then swung around his bone sword. Both the sword and the whip hit Shinbu, who laughed as he melted into a puddle of water. "Dammit, another water clone." Shinbu popped up behind Takeshi and built up chakra in his hand.

He did some hand signs and said "Frozen Rasengan!" and thrust it at Takeshi.

"Hahaha, you underestimate me." Takeshi said to Shinbu as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Then, he jumped from above and slashed at Shinbu. Shinbu dodged it with a backstep, and sweep kicked at him in an attempt to counterattack. Takeshi easily saw it coming, and jumped over it, but what he didn't see, was that while he was in the air, Shinbu pulled out a kunai and went to do a second attack. While he was coming down from the jump, Shinbu threw the kunai at him. It hit him in the chin, leaving a deep gouge in his throat, causing blood to spurt out. Then, Takeshi disappeared again in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit, what's with all of the shadow clones?" Shinbu said starting to get irritated. Then another Takeshi jumped from a corner in the room. "If you're fake, then I'm going to find out." He said and punched Takeshi.This time, he didn't disappear, but he got hit in the stomach, and coughed up blood.

"Ok, now it's time for you to die! Frozen Rasengan!" He said while a ball of chakra was forming in his hand, and the chakra ball froze into a ball of spinning ball of chakra. This time it hit him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall, and in gasp of pain, fainted.

Shinbu smirked as he did some handsigns, and said "Now Basho, it's your time to die." who was still frozen to the floor. Fear shot through his eyes, as he looked at his fallen partner, Takeshi and tried even harder to escape from his icy prison that held him to the ground.

"It's no use, that ice is stronger than metal, even though it's thin, and can't be melted or shattered, so quit struggling. Now, where was I? Oh yes it's about time you DIE! Frozen End!" Shinbu exclaimed, and all of Shinbu's remaining chakra was drained, and directed at Basho, who in turn used his own jutsu.

"8 Trigrams: Palm Rotation" The freezing cold air from Shinbu's attack filled the room encasing everything in ice, except for the area that Basho was in.

Basho rubbed his arms trying to increase his body heat. "Doesn't the cold air bother you at all?" He said shivering.

"Hmph, I love the cold, I grew up in the cold, lived in the cold all my life, and I plan to die in the cold." Shinbu said. "You know, however much trouble it may cause for me, I'm going to let you out. I don't kill without honor." And on that note, he took out a kunai, and threw it at the ice that had encased Basho's feet, and it shattered like glass.

"I thought that you said it couldn't shatter, and was stronger than metal." Basho said hating himself, knowing that Shinbu had just tricked him.

"It is, but I made it, and so I know all of it's weaknesses." Shinbu said cooly. While he was talking, Basho snuck a kunai out of his pouch, and gripped it, geting it ready to thow.

He put the kunai on Shinbu's heart, and said "Now you die." Basho said and slashed at Shinbu. When the kunai hit Shinbu, his body melted into water and created a second puddle on the floor.

_Damn, that was too close. This is beginning to turn into battle of the clones. I have to finish this battle up quickly, because that Frozen End jutsu drained me of almost all my chakra._ Then Shinbu noticed from his hiding spot that Basho had stepped in one of the puddles of water that his clones had made earlier._ Perfect._ He thought with a smirk forming on his face. "Frozen Emprisonment!" Shinbu said after doing some hand signs silently. Basho's body was encased in ice from his waist to his feet.

_I've got to find the weak spot on this ice like Shinbu did earlier._ Basho thought to himself frantically stabbing at the ice with a kunai. Shinbu then appeared next to him and punched Basho in the face. Acting like he hadn't felt it, he continued to stab at the ice, until it cracked. _Yes, I found it's weak spot!_ Basho jabbed the kunai into the crack and shards of ice flew everywhere in the room. They all seemed to fly around Shinbu, who didn't even flinch when he saw them coming right at him.

_Great, I didn't even have to do anything troublesome this time, nor did it involve much thinking. Now, to end this._ Shinbu moved his hand from the edge of the wall, where most of the ice shards had hit, and moved his hand towards Basho. The ice shards followed the path Shinbu's hand had taken, and hit Basho. He began bleeding severly in his arms and torso. He fell to the ground, but wasn't unconcious... yet. Basho got up from the ground, shaking from the pain, and stood on his knees. He pulled all of the shards out of his body, and Shinbu watched as he ripped each one out of his body, each one refusing to come out without taking some of his skin with it.

"You're gonna pay for that! It's going to take at least a month for these wounds to heal." Basho said in pain with one eye closed, and the other one half open.

"If you can live to see that day." Shinbu said. Basho quickly took out a kunai, and threw it at Shinbu. When it hit him, his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, where Shinbu's body was, was a scarecrow. "Who did that? I know that I didn't do it, and everyone else in the room is knocked out, so who did that?" Shinbu said, and then his gaze was drawn to window, where a shinobi was standing.

"Well well, looks like they could not hold their ground against a few hybrids." Tai said annoyed. Shinbu used this distraction to his advantage, and punched Basho in the chin, knocking him out, with blood pouring out of his mout, and nose. When Tai saw what had happened, he reached into one of the many pouches on his jeans, and pulled out five seeds which attached themselves to Tai's hand. Shinbu attempted to sense the chakra in the room, and when he did, he saw that there was his, and another one, but it was impossible to be any one human's chakra.

_Dammit, why is it that I'm always out of chakra when things get worse than what they originally were. And, to top it all off, everyone's knocked out. God, this is SO troublesome (_Jeesh, I'm starting to think that that should become his catch phrase.)

Tai smirked, did a few handsigns, and shouted "Snare Jutsu!" as he jumped from the window sill, and buried his hand in the ground. Spontaneously, huge vines sturng from the ground, and wrapped around Basho's unconcious body. The spikes on the vines seemed to wake him up.

"Oh shit, what's going on?" He said, while he could feel the chakra being drained from his body into the thorns on the vines that had pierced Basho's skin. Tai let out a long sigh of joy, as the chakra flowed from Basho into him. Basho began to scream loudly, telling Tai to release the jutsu, so he didn't die from chakra loss.

"Aren't you going to save him?" Tai asked Shinbu, hoping he would, so as to have another victim stuck in the grasp of his chakra-sucking vines.

"Are you serious, I've been trying to kill him off for a long time, and now I'm low on chakra, so why would I even try?" Shinbu said, apparently not caring about Basho's fate.

"Well, I can't kill him off this easily, that would be just no fun at all, so I think I'll kill you differently." Tai released his hand from the ground, and immediately the vines withered and died, causing Basho to fall to the ground. Vines dangled from Tai's fingers as he drew out a kunai from his pouch with his other hand.

With the kunai, he cut the vines from his hands, and, after doing some hansigns, yelled "Firestyle: Hellfire Jutsu!" Out of his mouth, an inferno of flames flew out, and engulfed Basho, killing him. "Now Takeshi, it's your tu... Hey where did you go?" Tai asked himself, scratching his head. "That bitch must have woken up, and escaped through the window when I wasn't looking. Oh well, I'll deal with him later. I guess I could kill you now, Shinbu." Tai said, with a look on his face that made it seem like he enjoyed killing.

Otaran: Tai, I'm gonna kick your ass!

Next time on Naruto NG: taran's Challenge; Tai's Spirit King Released.

Tai: I'm not afraid to kill.

* * *

Well, there's chapter four, I hope you enjoyed it. Tai's really starting to creep me out, how 'bout you? Wonder how Shinbu, and Otaran are going to take out Tai? You're just gonna have to review my story at least twice if you want the next chapter to find out, or you're going to have to wait a month for the next episode, but I doubt you'll want to wait that long. I've already written the whole entire story, but I will still take ideas. Who knows, I just might use your idea and change the entire storyline. R&r. 


	5. Tai's Spirit King Released!

**Naruto NG**

**Epsiode 5: Otaran's challenge; Tai's Spirit King Released!**

Asuka had just woken up, and ran over to Shinbu's and Otaran's unconcious bodies (Yes, Shinbu's unconcious now, I didn't really feel like typing up that entire battle, so just go with it OK?). "Shinbu, Otaran, you guys have to wake up!" Asuka said shaking them both violently. Otaran's eyes fluttered open and he gazed at Asuka.

She looked around at all of the bodies, and when she laid her eyes on Sesiro, she remembered what had happened. "Oh my god, what happened? Where's Basho and Takeshi?" She asked frantically.

Just as Otaran was about to answer, a mysterious voice answered instead "Basho's dead, and Takeshi ran away after I killed Basho." The voice came from a figure that stood concealed in the shadows to where Otaran and Asuka could only faintly see his outline.

"Who the heck are you?" Otaran asked trying to think of who it could possibly be.

"I can't believe you don't even know the name of your savior, Otaran." The voice said as the figure from the corner stepped away from the shadows. It was Tai for those of you that haven't figured it out yet.

"No one saved me, because I don't need a savior, so you may leave now Tai." Otaran said anrily.

"You let your pride get the better of you Otaran. You did need saving, because if I remember correctly, you were knocked unconcious after three minutes of battle." Tai answered cooly.

Otaran growled at Tai's remark. "I'm tired of you. You think you're better than everyone else, and you're not. You know what, just because you're being such an ass, I want to fight you. I'll meet you in front of the Ramen Shop at sundown." Otaran said.

"Fine, I'll see you then. Oh, and if you want to punk out and not show, I don't care, but know this, if you show, I** will** be there." Tai said and then teleported, leaving behind a cloud of smoke where he once stood.

Asuka looked at him with an are-you-serious kind of look on her face. "Otaran, you're so stupid. You were just unconcious, and are in no condition to fight." After she was done talking, Shinbu stood up and looked around. "Shinbu, you're alive!" Asuka said, and then ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Of course I'm alive, who do you think I am?" Shinbu replied, and then pushed her away from him to stop the hug from continuing any longer. "Don't hug me. I, unlike Otaran, am not in love with you." Shinbu said smuggishly. She looked at him and slapped him. No one talked to her like that once she had just been nice to them.

"What did I miss, I woke up, and Tai was just leaving, so what happened." Shinbu asked wondering what Tai could've done while he was unconcious.

"I challenged him to a fight in front of the ramen shop at sundown because he was being an ass." Otaran replied.

"But you still haven't told me why Otaran. Why are you putting yourself in harms way just for a fight. You're in no condition for such a brutal opponent yet." Asuka said with sadness in her deep blue eyes.

"Because," Otaran replied "You, Sesiro, and Shinbu are so strong, and don't think I can do it, and I'm gonna prove you all wrong."

"Oh jeez, you're not going to cry on me are you?" Shinbu said with a hint of laughter on his tone. "Anyway, you have way too much pride Otaran. Tai isn't any ordinary opponent, I know because I fought him, and got knocked out. He killed Basho in two attacks. Just remember that, and don't take this guy lightly, or you'll suffer the same fate as Basho, and I won't save you this time. You're completely on your own." Asuka winced at the coldness on his voice, thinking about Tai._ Yikes, if he killed Basho that fast, and Basho knocked Otaran out, how's he ever gonna win this match?_ Asuka thought to herself.

"A couple of days until the Chuunin exam finals, and this happens. Something weird is going on." Asuka said, puzzled.

Otaran left the room. _Well, I've still got a few hours till the match, might as well make good use of my time._ He thought, and headed for the training grounds.

A few hours later

Otaran ran to the Ramen Shop. When he got there, he saw Tai ready to rumble, as well as Shinbu and Asuka on the sidelines. "What are you two doing here?" Otaran asked Shinbu and Asuka.

"You acually think I'd pass up the chance to watch you lose?" Shinbu asked

"Well, I'm here to support you Otaran, and I always will." Asuka said ignoring Shinbu's comment, her eyes shining brightly. Otaran smiled and shot an angry glare at Tai.

"Bring it on Tai. I'm ready for you from anywhere." Otaran said confidently.

"Hmph." Tai replied, and when Otaran saw that he wasn't moving, decided to give the first blow._ Okay Otaran, you gotta be smart about what you do. Remember what Shinbu said about how fast he killed Basho_. Otaran thought to himself. Otaran tried to punch Tai, but he sidestepped him. Then Otaran swung his foot around and after Tai jumped over it, Otaran did a strong uppercut in Tai's chin, sending him flying up high into the air. Otaran teleported behind him, and punched him in the back of the head, and then brought his foot around and kicked him in the stomach with his heel.

"I'm not done yet!" Otaran stated, and then grabbed Tai and slammed him into the ground. Otaran did a flip in the air and said "Barrage of Lions!" and landed with full force on Tai's chest, making him cough up blood

_Wow, when did Otaran get so cool,_ Asuka thougth to herself.

_Well, he's gotten stronger, but he still can't beat me and maybe not even Tai, but we'll see,_ Shinbu thought

Otaran jumped back off of Tai's chest and said excitedly "How do you like them apples?" but Tai's body got surrounded by smoke, and instead of his body, there was a log.

_A substitution jutsu. Dammit, where is he now?_ Otaran thought.

"Acid Spit!" Otaran turned around and saw Tai shooting a green liquid at him from out of his mouth. Otaran quickly did some hand signs, and said "Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu!" and fireballs spewed from his mouth, blocking Tai's attack.

"Not bad." Tai said

"Sharingan!" Otaran yelled as his eyes turned red, and black dots surrounded his pupils.

Tai then did a few handsigns, and said "Shadow Ball Jutsu!" Tai held out his right hand, and all of the shadows in the room rushed into his hand, forming a ball. He thrust it at Otaran, who easily dodged it, and began to run at Tai. When he reached his opponent, he started running around in circles around him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Otaran said mockingly.

"It's time to get serious." Tai said, and then did some handsigns. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Tai bit his thumb and slammed it into the ground with blood rushing down his palm. When he lifted his hand up, a light blue ball appeared in front of him. Tai grabbed it and said "It's time for some fun. Spirit Unity!" He shoved the ball that was in his hand into his chest. His chest opened up and absorbed the ball. "I think it's about time you died!" Two voices were present on Tai's tone; his and a deeper and much scarier voice. Tai ran at Otaran, grabbed his neck, and began to choke him.

Fear showed in Asuka's loving, deep, blue eyes. "Otaran!" she said, and began to run at him in an attempt to save him only to be stopped by Shinbu's grasp.

"This is his fight Asuka. He said it himself that he wanted to prove himself, and I told him that we weren't going to help him this time. And I'm going to hold you true to what I promised Otaran, because I don't break promises." Shinbu said calmly and firmly. Asuka struggled to free herself from his grasp, but it was no use. She looked into Otaran's eyes, and watched as the life was slowly draining out of his body.

"I refuse to... lose." Otaran said with breathlessness in a dying voice. "I REFUSE TO LOSE!" His voice changed drastically as he kicked Tai in the chest, knocking his breath out for a second, forcing him to release Otaran. Otaran took a breath, and felt air rush into his lungs, replacing the stale air that had been there for so long. He felt life flowing into his body as though he had just drank a potion.

Asuka looked into his eyes again, and saw something she had never seen before, a third dot appeared around Otaran's pupil._Wow,_ she thought_, he's getting stronger even over the course of this battle. Otaran's never had that third dot ever before when he's used his sharingan, and he's used it alot._

"Fine then. If you don't want to die like that, then I'll kill you this way." Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out some more seeds. Bet you all know what's going to happen next. That's right; The seeds attached themselves to Tai's hand. Tai some hands signs, and dug his hand into the ground. "Snare Justu!" He screamed. Vines appeared out of the ground everywhere in the battle arena, except where Tai was standing. They all tried to grab at Otaran, but Otaran jumped and did a backflip in the air_, phew, that was too close. What?!? Holy shit! _More vines came up and tried to grab him. Endless vines appeared, and the whole terrain changed from dirt, to a forest of vines.

Otaran's expression changed from worried to confident. "Come on Tai. Bring it on from anywhere. I'm ready for you!" He yelled.

Asuka: Man, this doesn't look good for Otaran, the whole field is against him. I wonder if he can make it out of this alive, let alone win the match. But if I know anything about Otaran, it's that you can't count him out yet

Next time on Naruto NG: Otaran Unleashed! The True Nature of Fire!

Deep voiced Tai: I'm gonna kill you Otaran!

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Maybe Otaran will win, maybe he'll die, or maybe he'll just lose. I know, but if you want to find out, then R&r, or I'm not posting the next chapter for two weeks. And it doesn't hurt me any, because I've already go the whole story typed up as documents. R&r. 


	6. Otaran Unleashed The True Nature of Fire

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any associated copyrights. All fo the OC's are mine though, so don't steal them.

**New Characters**: The one and only new character in this chapter is the mysterious guy, so I won't go much into detail for him, and of course there is Tai, but he was in the first chapter, and the chapter before this one, I just didn't describe him. Ok, he's pretty much a super strong guy who can "fuse" himself with another spirit through spirirt unity, and he's super strong. Oh and by the way, spirit unity is still in effect through this chapter, that's how he can use such strong jutsus without dying. Well that pretty much wraps it all up.

**Naruto NG**

**Chapter 6: Otaran Unleashed! The True Nature of Fire**

Otaran stared at Tai, sharingan level 3 on. _There is one thing I cannot do, and that is lose to him,_ thought Otaran to himself. Three vines flew up from under Otaran, and tried tograb him, but he weaved in between them.

"Oh please Tai you underestimate me. You should know by now that this doesn't work on me." Otaran said mockingly.

_He's right, I'm just wasting my chakra. It's because of his sharingan, so if I use this attack again, I've got to do it when he doesn't have his sharingan on_, Tai thought, Took is hands off the ground, and cut th evines that still remained attached to his hand.

"Come!" Otaran said and gestured for him to come with his hand. Tai ran at Otaran at an inhumane speed.and attempted to punch Otaran, but he grabbed Tai's fist, and threw him. Tai flipped and caught himself before slamming into the ground.

_I saw that?!?!? _thought Otaran. Tai then jumped up and went to kick Otaran in the head, but he ducked under the blow. Tai then threw his body forward in an attempt to slam Otaran, but he sidestepped it, and punched Tai in the face. Otaran then slid his foot forward, tripping Tai.

"To truly be powerful, you must first have eyes unclouded by hate and despair." Otaran said.

"Didn't sensei say that once?" Shinbu asked Asuka.

"Yeah, he so stole that." Asuka said confirming Shinbu's accusation.

Tai jumped back, did some handsigns, and said "Angel Blades Jutsu!" Three halos then formed around each of Tai's arms.

_Wow, that just shows you how powerful he really is. All of the Angel Jutsus are Jonin level attacks. _Tai flung his arms forward, and the halos flew off his arms, and towards Otaran. Otaran dodged all six of them, but he barely dodged the last one. The dodged halos went wizzing off into the distance.

"You're not done yet, Otaran." Tai said with an evil laughter in his voice. He flung his arms back, and the halos flew backwards towards Otaran. He didn't notice what happened, and stood there for a minute wondering what Tai had just done. Then he realized what was going, and looked backwards. He barely had enough time to jump and do a backflip in order to dogdge them, and still, three of them caught his arm, and sent him flying forward in mid-flip, and he kissed the dirt. Otaran stood up, clutching the spot where Tai's halos had hit him. Blood oozed out of his fingers, and dripped down his arm, hitting the dirt. The cut was deep, and there was a puddle of blood on the ground. Otaran ripped off some of his shirt, and tied it around his arm, wincing in pain at the pressure he had to put on it to stop the bleeding. You know what they say, it's all fun and games until somebody's arm gets sliced with a deadly halo.

"Now, it's about time I ended this battle. Chidori!" Otaran yelled as blue lightning made of chakra jolted down his arm. He ran at Tai, with his arm making the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Tai put his hands in front of himself, and the halos formed together to make a shield. The chidori easily shattered the shield of halos, but it slowed the attack down just enough for Tai to sidestep it and get out of the way of Otaran's attack.

"Hmph, now let me show you my strongest attack. Kure-Ji No Jutsu!" (Kure-Ji means berserker in Japanese, for all of you too lazy to look it up. Memorize it, because I won't tell you what it means when Otaran uses it in the future.) Otaran yelled. Flames spewed out from his body, and the flames clung to him. "This is the true nature of fire, to become flames themselves." Otaran still had the outline of his old self, but he was flames instead of flesh.

"Cool trick, but I can do one cooler. Hidden Ninja Art: Angel Armor!" Tai yelled. Pretty much, to save a description, the same thing happened, but this time with thousands of halos instead of flames. The halos around his body let off a yellow protective aura around his body. _N-no way! He can do a hidden ninja art that's a Jonin level, most of which can't do?!?!?!?!?_ Otaran thought, his eyes showing with fear.(well at least they would if if he had them).

Otaran did some hand signs, trying to ignore what Tai had just done, and yelled "Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!" An enormous ball of fire, the size of a meteorite, came out of the sky, and flew towards Tai.

"Mirror Protection Jutsu!" He cried. An enormous mirror appeared in front of Tai, concealing his body. The meteorite hit the mirror causing it to shatter, and glass shards fell and hit the ground. The meteor deteriorated after hit.

"Perfect. You just helped me out, or would have had to shatter it myself, which is hard work. Eat this, Mirror Shards Jutsu!" Tai yelled, and thousands of shards flew at Otaran.

"Heh, you actually think I'm that stupid don't you. Shinbu can do that same exact thing with ice, and I fell for it one time, but never again." The shards melted as they got too close to Otaran. "The fire surrounding my body is about 150 degrees Fahrenheit. Not very much can take this heat. The only reason you don't feel the heat yourself, is because you have on that angel armor. That angel armor wastes chakra fast, but can withstand a lot of damage, but I know something that can bust it, because it's the same as most armor jutsus. Dragon Fire Charge!" Otaran said while doing alot of handsigns. He jumped up into the air, and flew towards Tai whilst spinning.

"Mirror Protection Jutsu!" Tai said so as to protect himself from Otaran's attack. They could both feel their chakra draining fast, and could not keep doing these attack much longer if they wanted to live. Otaran broke through Tai's mirror, but as soon as that happened, they both ran out of chakra at the same time. Tai's jutsu had done a much greater deal of damage to Tai, than Otaran's had, so when he landed, he punched Tai in the face, knocking him out.

Otaran's vision began to blur, and sounds were messed up in his ears, and he could hardly stand. "Yeah, I wo-" Otaran said as he fell over unconcious due to an overuse of chakra. Asuka ran over to Otaran to check and see if he was alright, and Shinbu did the same for Tai. When the found that the two were just ko'd, Asuka said "Shinbu, you get Tai, and I'll get Otaran, we're taking them back to the hospital."

"I don't want this fag, you take him. He tried to kill me after he took out Basho." Shinbu said

She sighed and said "Fine, I'll get, and you get Otaran if it bothers you that much." And with that, they walked off.

"Yes, destined for great that one is, just so long as he's on our side." A figure that was in the shadows the entire match said, and then warped away.

At the Hospital

Otaran opened his eyes to see that he was back in the hospital room. He searched around to see if anyone was there.

"Ah so you're finally awake I see. It's about time, you've been asleep for a couple hours." As the voice said this, Otaran's eyes were instantly drawn to it's owner, to see that it was Shinbu.

"Where's Asuka?" Otaran asked thinking of the possibilities, hoping it had nothing to do with Sesiro.

But to his dismay, Shinbu answered "She's on a date with Sesiro."

Otaran's eyes opened widely, and he screamed "ON A DATE!!!!!"

"Yeah he is kinda her boyfriend, and it's not like you can control what she does and doesn't do." Shinbu said, not caring much for the subject.

"I know, but I-I-"

Otaran was interrupted when Shinbu said "You're in love with her."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's kind of obvious, I mean the only one who doesn't know, is Asuka herself." With Shinbu's remark, he turned a deep shade of red. Getting up, he then added "Well, I'm gonna go train. You know the 3rd round finals of the chuunin exams are tomorrow." He then warped away.

_That's a good idea, I'd better go train as well, _Otaran said fighting the pain of his muscles to get up, and then warped as well.

Meanwhile

"I had a really great time Sesiro." Asuka said with a corny smile on her face.

"So did I baby." He replied, and then kissed Asuka on the cheek. "Hey, how 'bout we go back to my place, the Chuunin finals are tomorrow, and I've got a training course out back."

"Alright, let's go!" Asuka said, trying to spend as much time with Sesiro as possible.

A Few Minutes Later

"Okay, now we're at my house, just let me get out of these clothes, and into my training clothes."

"Alright" Asuka said. They went upstairs into Sesiro's room, and sat on his bed. He then kissed Asuka. "A-aren't you going to get into your training clothes?" She asked. An evil grin appeared on Sesiro's face.

Otaran: It's finally here! The day of the finals of the Chuunin exams!

Shinbu: Yeah, but aren't we missing someone?

Otaran: Oh my god, you're right, we're missing Asuka

Asuka Screams

Shinbu: Wait a minute, was that Asuka?

Otaran: Yeah, and Sesiro's trying to kill her. We gotta do something!

Next time on Naruto NG: Sesiro's Betrayal: Otaran and Shinbu to the rescue!

Sesiro: Bwahahahahaha!

* * *

See, didn't I tell you I was going to kill that bitch Sesiro? I never fail my veiwers, so don't fret, he will die. And what's up with that mysterious voice near the Ramen Shop? Hmmmmm I wonder, but you're going to have to read on and find out for youselves. Please R&r. 


	7. Sesiro's Betrayal!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the associated copyrights, but the OC's are MINE so don't you dare steal them, or I'll hunt you down, tie you to a wooden chair, and burn you with lit cigarettes until your eyes pop out. I'm **dead** serious. (hahaha I made a funny, hahahaha dead get it? You'll be dead, and I'll be dead serious. (silence) Yeah, ummmmmm ok whatever)

**Naruto NG**

**Episode 7:Sesiro's Betrayal; Otaran and Shinbu to the Rescue!**

Otaran woke up in a comfortable bed, or at least as comfortable as a hotel bed can get. Shinbu still sat at the window, peering out as far as he could see, taking in every bit of the ground that was below him.

"Man, do ever go to sleep Shinbu?" Otaran asked wondering what Shinbu had been looking at this whole time.

"I do, but not much, if I do it's only for a few hours." Shinbu replied plainly. "Oh, and Asuka never showed up last night. She said she might go over to Sesiro's place, but she didn't know for sure, but she did say that she was definitely coming back to the hotel. Something must've happened, or she would have showed up, but I don't know what." Otaran immediately sat up in his bed as fear rushed through his body. Thoughts rushed into to his head, so many that he couldn't sort them all out, but most of them had to do with Asuka's wellfare.

"What?! Well if that's the case, then maybe we should go find her, and fight off any trouble she's gone and gotten herself into!" He said while running towards the door.

Shinbu didn't notice that Otaran had left, so he said "I agree. We should probably check Sesiro's house first, because she's most likely to be there. Alright, lets- Hey, Otaran where'd you go now. Ughhh, you make things so troublesome and difficult." Shinbu said as he raced off towards Otaran.

At Sesiro's House

"Yes master, I have the girl and the mangy mutt right here." Sesiro said. Asuka sat on the bed, tied up and bound with ropes. She struggled to get free, but soon found out that it was pointless. Jiro laid next to her in the same fashion, but he was unconcious, or just asleep. The room was very dark and the only light was that of the rising sun that had just a few rays reach over the horizon.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan. Now that she is at your house, Shinbu and Otaran are sure to come looking for her there." A mysterious voice answered to Sesiro's comment. The voice was very dark and scratchy, and was talking to Sesiro through a walky talky that hung from his ear. Right now, we don't recognize the voice, but it's from very far away, I'll clue you in on that right now. So remember that the voice was scratchy and dark.

"W-what are y-you and that... guy g-going to do with m-me?" Asuka asked. Although she had given up on all thoughts of escape, she was still quaking with fear.

"Well if you're a good little girl, and your friends come as planned, then we'll find out your fate then. But, if your friends don't show, then I'll have no need for you, and just to be safe so that you don't report me to Lord Hokage, I'm just going to dispose of you." Sesiro said with no emotion on his face, except for the evil grin that had just formed. "Oh, and master, where will we meet to advance the plan?"

The voice had been listening the whole time, and it took him a while to realize that Sesiro was talking to him."We will meet at the Chuunin exams, and it will not be I who meets you there, but it will be one of my shadow members."

"Oh. What about that yen you promised me? "

"You will recieve all of the money that you deserve at the Chuunin exams from the same guy that picks up Asuka, and meets you there."

"Wait a minute!" Sesiro said getting angry. "What do you mean 'all the money you deserve' that wasn't part of the deal, you said that I would be paid in full. Now you're telling me that I'm only getting the amount I deserve? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, but you'll be paid in full if, and only if, you do your job correctly and entirely, but if you don't, then you'll get paid what you deserve. So if you want the full amount, then just do the job correctly ok?" The voice said, trying to reassure Sesiro.

"Alright I'll see your shadow member at the Chuunin exams, I guess so." Sesiro said, a little disappointed, and wondering if it was worth what he thought it was. Sesiro glanced at Asuka and Jiro, thinking_ Man, Asuka never did anything to me. I wonder if I should go through with this. I don't know right now._

Meanwhile

"There it is Sesiro's house." Shinbu said, not caring.

"Alright! Let's go in. I'll march right up into that pretty boy's room, bust down the door, and show him what Otaran's made of. He'll be wishing he hadn't done what he did last night, whatever that was." Otaran said, excited that they had that sucker right they wanted him.

Shinbu whacked Otaran on the head with the side of a kunai. "Stupid, if he did what we think he did to Asuka, then we're just walking right into a trap. We don't want to end up useless to anybody. He's probably just using Asuka as a lure to get us to come to him."

"Man you overanalyze things waaay too much. Nobody thinks like you do. At least I know I don't." Otaran said with his hands linked together behind his head.

"No Otaran, it's just that you don't think. You just walk right into things, not worrying about anything, thinking that you're invincible to any traps. I say we enter the room through a window on the upper floor that connects to his bedroom." Shinbu said calmly.

"Yeah, fuck that shit. I say we walk right into this fools room and beat his punk ass up for taking Asuka." Otaran said.

"Alright, but when you get caught, and end up as useless as Naruto the Great's wife, Sakura as of thirteen years ago, then don't come crying to me." Shinbu said, and proceeded with his plan the way he had told Otaran, and Otaran went on with his_. Jeez, he's gonna get caught, and I'm gonna have to save him **again**. This is really starting to get stupid how much I have to save these two. It's always got to be troublesome, WHY!?_

Otaran walked right in the house and busted down the door to Sesiro's room, saying "Here's Johnny!" The instant he was done talking, an force from up above grabbed his foot, and thrust him at the wall. Then, a figure that he guessed to be Sesiro, lunged at him, and punched him in the chest. When Otaran stood up, "Sesiro" seemed to be gone. Otaran took a look around the room, and saw Asuka. She was shaking her head, but he couldn't tell what she was saying, because her mouth was tied up.

"Let me get that for you, Asuka." Otaran said in a good-guy voice. She shook her head more violently, but when he stepped in front of her, a snare trap grab him and lifted him up_. Dammit, I guess he was expecting a frontal entrance, and I fell for it. I got to start listening to Shinbu more often_. Otaran took out a kunai, and cut the trap with a kunai. He fell to the ground, only to get caught by another one, dropping the kunai that he had held in his hand_. Dammit, he hid a snare trap within the first one, and he must've taken all of my kunai when he attacked me. _

Meanwhile, At the Arena

"Shinbu, Otaran, Sesiro, and Asuka only have two hours left to show up, or they forfeit." The proctor said as Crescent of the moon village walked up to him.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to her. She nodded, and the proctor then announced "Ok, Crescent of the Moon Village has surrendered, so therefore, Shinbu wins by default, whether he shows or not." Crescent walked out of the arena.

Back at Sesiro's House

_Alright, let's do this thing. _Shinbu thought as he stabbed at the window with one of his kunai, causing it to shatter to pieces.

"Well, if it isn't Shinbu, the only member of team 9 that is actually worth anything. Oh, I've captured your two loser teammates." Sesiro said in a cocky voice as he motioned to an entirely helpless Otaran, and Asuka. (She's really starting to live up to Sakura's uselessness by the way). His words cut through Otaran like the sword that had killed the fourth Hokage. Otaran growled at him, although he knew he was right. _I'm going to make that sucker eat his words when I'm through with him._ "So that means it's just you and me now, Shinbu. This is going to be **too** easy." He added with a smirk while he pulled out a kunai and held it up in front of his face.

Shinbu ran at him and tried to punch him, but missed as Sesiro sidestepped him. Sesiro then took the kunai that he was holding in front of his face and tried to stab Shinbu, but his water shield blocked it. _Ugghhh, if we're going to get to the Chuunin Exams on time, then I've got to get Otaran down._ He thought as he pulled out one of his kunai and threw it at the trap Otaran was caught in. Otaran fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Shinbu then did some hand signs, and said "Iceball Jutsu!" and a large ball of ice appeared and slammed into Sesiro, forcing blood from his mouth. An angered Sesiro ran at Shinbu, but Otaran teleported behind him and drop kicked him. While he was on the ground, Otaran jumped into the air, and slammed into his foot into his stomach. Shinbu then did some hand signs and said "Koori-ningenteki no Jutsu!" (It means Ice being Jutsu in english, again, remeber it, because this is the only time I'm telling you.) To wrap it all up, Shinbu took on the same appearance as Otaran's Kure-Ji No Jutsu, except with ice instead of fire. Shinbu ran at inhumane speeds, and slammed into Sesiro, causing him to hit the wall, and put a hole in it. When his body hit the ground, though, it melted into a puddle of water.

_Perfect, that's just what I wanted you to do,_ Shinbu thought to himself. "Now, I strike!" He said as he ran at Sesiro, jumping in the air. He did this only as a distraction, because as he did this, a being rose out of the puddle of water that Sesiro's body had melted into. It was an exact copy of Shinbu's body, and hid in the shadows, for Sesiro hadn't noticed what had happened. Anyways, as he jumped into the air, Sesiro flung his body towards where Shinbu had jumped from, and lunged himself into the air.

_Man, you just keep making my job easier and easier._ Shinbu turned his body and kicked Sesiro in the side, and disappeared. He then walked out of the shadows. He turned around, and and looked away from Sesiro, he seized the opportunity to strike. He ran at Shinbu and sliced him with a kunai. A smile formed on Shinbu's face as the kunai went right through his body, not leaving a mark. Sesiro's eyes widened, and he stepped back.

"What the hell? Dammit, it must be a clone, but I'll find the real one." He said searching around frantically for Shinbu. The "clone" then ran at Sesiro and punched him, slamming into the wall. "Oh shit, it's not a clone is it? What's going on?"

Shinbu's voice boomed from all around the room, making it impossible to know where he really was hiding. "This is one of the special techniques of my Koori-Ningenteki Jutsu. It allows me to make a clone of my self, that can't be touched, but can murder you. It wastes alot of chakra though, so it won't last much longer." Otaran took this time to wake Asuka up from her unconciousness, and untie her and Jiro. As soon as he was done, as if it was on que, the clone of Shinbu disappeared, and the real Shinbu fell out of one of the corners in the wall, groaning. He then fell unconcious.

"Now it's my turn to get in this match!" Otaran said, as Asuka nodded her head in agreement.

"You ready to do this Otaran?" Asuka asked.

"Let's tear this bitch up!" Otaran said getting excited. Otaran and Asuka got closer together, and did some hand signs in unison.

"All fours Jutsu!" Asuka yelled as she bent down on all fours

"Burning Kunai!" Otaran screamed as hetookout a kunai as it combusted into flames.

"Here we go! Burning Wolf Fang!" They said at the same time. They disappeared, and then reappeared right next to Sesiro, who was scared to death awaiting for them to kill him. Otaran spun around and kicked him in the jaw, while Asuka trip kicked him. This caused him to flip and land on his head. Otaran then punched him in the stomach, while Asuka took out a kunai. When Sesiro hit the wall, he was helpless, and Asuka stabbed him in the chest with a kunai.

"Now you DIE!" She said and sliced his neck open, causing crimson blood to spurt out all over the room. Otaran and Asuka immediately ran over to Shinbu to see if he was alright. They both knew he was just stalling for time so Otaran could rescue Asuka and have her help him kill Sesiro. Otaran took a pill out of his pocket. He shook Shinbu violently until his eyes opened.

Shinbu was swaying, and could barely keep his eyes open. He groaned and said "I-is Sesiro dead?"

"Yes, now take this, we have to get to the finals of the Chuunin exams. Hurry we don't have much time. This pill will help you regain your chakra, and let's just hope you're not the first one to fight, because it's effects won't kick in that fast." Otaran said, handing Shinbu the pill. He took it and swallowed the pill with ease.

"A-alright, let's go." He said in a tired voice, without much enthusaism to do anything.

At the Arena

"The four of them have only thirty more minutes to show, or they're disqualified." Lee said, wondering what was taking them so long. He didn't want to have to disqualify them, but he knew the rules_. Come on guys, don't miss the deadline._

Otaran:Come on you slow pokes, you both know we can't miss this event!

Asuka: Calm down Otaran. We're going to make it, I hope.

Shinbu: You two, just shut up and run no matter how troublesome it is.

Next time on Naruto NG: Race to the Arena! The Third Round Begins!

Otaran: Here we go!

* * *

Well that's the seventh episode. I hope you liked it. I told you I would kill off Sesiro. He's a bitch. He ate the last Klondike Bar. 

Kakashi: What would you do for a Kondike Bar?

Me: I just told you, kill that bitch Sesiro, and I did! (punch Kakashi). Anyway, read the next chapter when I post it, and REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!! Oh, I also don't own the Klondike Bar factory by the way.


	8. Race to the Arena The Third Round Begins

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's copyrights, I'm just a sexy fan writing this story for fun, and because I need a life.

It's character introduction time! Dum da da dum dum da DUM! It looks like the only new character this time is Asuya. She's a medical ninja, and a master at medical techniques. You'll find out more about her later on in the story.

**Naruto NG**

**Episode 8:Race to the Arena; The Third Round Begins!**

"Come on you guys, we gotta go, the exams are going to start in about ten minutes" Otaran said anxiously while looking at his watch.

"Yeah, we really should go, how 'bout we just warp there?" Shinbu said tiredly.

"We can't Shinbu, me 'n Otaran are too tired to warp. We still have to fight you know."

"Ughhh. You two are so good at making things difficult for me aren't you?" Shinbu said annoyed. "Alright, hold on a second." Shinbu made some handsigns and said something that neither Otaran nor Asuka could understand, and suddenly they were encased inside of a cloud of water. The water picked them up and flew off in the direction of the arena.

"Yikes, I hope we can make it all the way across Konoha in ten minutes." Otaran said worriedly.

At the arena

"The fighters only have five more minutes to get to the arena, or they're disqualfied." Rock Lee announced, and added quietly to himself, "What's holding those four up. I hope nothing happened to them."

Back on the Other Side of Town

"Man, it's getting late, and I'm running out of chakra. Geez, you two make things so troubling. If it was just me, I'd already be there." Shinbu said, crossly.

"Stop complaining, Shinbu, and hurry up! We only have one minute!" Otaran said, hoping they didn't miss the deadline.

At the arena

Lee looked at his watch. _They should have been out of the tournament two minutes ago. I think I've given them enough slack. Sorry guys, but I have to do this._ "Shinbu, Otaran, Asuka, and Sesiro are all disqualifi..." Rock Lee said only to be interrupted.

"WAIT! We're all here, except for Sesiro, and we think that he's dead." Shinbu said, expressionless.

Lee's eyes widened. He never expected someone so young to die, especially not right at the turning point of they're life. Lee then remembered his job, and lost his expression. "Cutting it a little close there Shinbu, don't you think?" He said with a fake laugh.

"Of course I did, that's one of my special skills. So who's fights did we miss?" Shinbu said.

"Well, the only fight you missed was your own. The girl you were supposed to fight surrendered about twenty minutes ago. Speaking of which, Asuka, you're the next one up. It's you vs. Asuya. So would Asuya please come down from the stands and take the stage?" Lee said, and then noticed that Otaran and Shinbu hadn't left yet, adding "And would everyone else LEAVE?!" Asuya walked cooly down from the stands, and took her place next to Asuka, and got her fighting stance. Asuka followed suite.

"Alright! Let's go!" Aska said exitedly.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Asuya said, uncaringly. _Dang, she's like a clone of Shinbu in girl version or something,_ Asuka thought to herself.

"Man, my chakra still hasn't returned from that fight with Sesiro. Oh well, it looks like I'm going to have to fight anyway." Asuka muttered to herself. Lee motioned for them to begin,and Asuya ran at Asuka.

"Chakra Punch!" Asuya said as her hand turned blue, obviously surrounded by chakra. Asuka easily sidestepped it, and a smile appeared on Asuya's face. She sweep kicked Asuka sending her to the ground. Asuka quickly jumped to her feet and jumped over Asuya doing a flip in the air. When she landed, Asuka elbowed Asuya in the back, forcing blood from her mouth.

"I'm gonna give it all I got! All Fours Jutsu!" Asuka turned into her beast form, and Jiro morphed into an exact copy of her.

"Whatever." Asuya said unphased and did one handsign. As a result, one of her hands turned blue and the other green. "My blue hand is a healing hand that instantly heals whatever I touch, and the green hand paralyzes anything I touch except me."

"So? That's nothing special. Watch this!" The whole time they were conversing, Asuka was doing handsigns. "Woman Beast Jutsu: Fang Over Fang!" Asuka yelled as she and Jiro began spinning at super fast speeds. They then ran straight into Asuya. Asuka's eyes began to go black, and then slowly faded back to normal. Breathing heavily and in a weak voice, Asuka said "W-what, I h-hit her." Asuka began to sway as she fell to the ground. Her legs went numb, and Jiro was laying on the ground, back in his original form. Asuya stood there, entirely unharmed, and also unphased by the attack.

"Wow, that was easy. I hate easy. You know what, just so I can have some fun, I'm going to heal your legs, and take out your arms instead." Asuya said as she walked over to the helpless Asuka and touched her blue hand to Asuka's leg, and quickly pushed her green hand to both of Asuka's arms. Asuka got up, and Asuya jumped back to the spot she was in before.

In the Stands

"Woah! What did she do to Asuka?" Otaran asked in amazement.

"That was actually a medical ninjutsu that's very hard for most ninjas her age to do, especially not without massive chakra usage. Apparently she's mastered the technique, or she wouldn't be standing after this much time of having those hands on. It's mainly used to kill pain, but it also has it's advantages in battle as well, as you've just witnessed." Tai explained.

In the Arena

"What will you do now? Your arms are completely useless, as well as your unconcious dog, who I believe is more useful than you." Asuya mocked. Those words cut through Asuka like one thousand kunai, although it's not like she didn't know. She knew that she was nowhere near as strong as Otaran or Shinbu, but she didn't want to believe it. The whole thought of this, angered her.

"Now, I think I'll kick your ass for what you did to my dog." Asuka said fighting through pain as she lifted her paralyzed arms from her side.

"I-impossible! Nobody's ever been able to break through the effects of that jutsu without being healed by either the blue hand or after a day of paralyzation!" Asuya said realizing that she probably should have finished Asuka off when she had the chance.

A tear fell from Asuka's cheek as she struggled to keep her arms up with the jutsu on them. The pain was unbearable, and she let out a cry of despair, letting her arms fall to her side. Tears as well as sweat streamed down her cheek, and she was breathing heavily. "I guess that means I've just set a record or something." Asuka said as she fell to her knees. Trying to beat that paralyzation began to take a heavy toll on her body. Blackouts began to fade in and out rapidly, and didn't stop. Asuka began to sway, and jolts of pain shot through her whole body.

Asuya took this advantage to run at Asuka and kneed her in the stomach. Asuka fell backwards, but she was still concious. She stood up and attempted to walk towards Asuya, but she was slow and had a swagger in her step. Asuya then kicked Asuka in the face, and slammed her elbow into Asuka's chest. Blood shot from Asuka's mouth as Asuya flung her high into the air. Lee stood there in amazement remembering his fight with Gaara when he was her age. He just might have to take her on as an apprentice if she's still alive. Asuka slammed into the ground, and was barely able to stand up.

"I-I won't g-give up." Asuka said in a dying voice. She ran at Asuya, and tried to punch her. Asuya made no attempt to dodge, but Asuka missed anyway due to fatigue.

"Would you stop fighting, you're going to kill yourself!" Asuya said as she went to punch Asuka who easily dodged it, grabbing a kunai out of Asuya's pouch with her mouth. Asuya was caught by surprise when Asuka slashed her with the kunai that she had no idea was missing. The green hand began to flicker, and Asuya's hand returned to normal. "Aghhhhh!" She gasped in immense pain as she held her arm with her blue hand as blood seaped from her arm.

In the Stands

"Woah, Asuka's really holding her own out there. I didn't know she had it in her." Shinbu said.

"Yeah, she's really working hard out there, even though she's at a disadvantage." Otaran said.

In the Arena

"Enough! This ends now, before you kill yourself." Asuya said right as Lee was about to jump in to stop it. Asuya did one more handsign, and without saying anything, her hand glowed green again. Lee decided to wait to see what would happen, and then he would stop it. Asuka charged at Asuya and tried to slash her, but Asuya dodged it with great skill and tapped Asuka on the back with her green hand, with her blue hand still clutching her bloody arm, although it was begining to heal. Asuka's vision went black, and unable to withstand this pain, let go. The match was over.

Otaran: I can't believe it, Asuka lost. And I was hoping to fight her in the finals too. Damn.

Tai: Well, these things happen. You can't win them all you know.

Shinbu:Would you two shut up! I'm up next!

Next time on Naruto NG: Secret of the Moon Village Revealed; Zephr the Chakra Vampire!

Zephr: Buhahahah. Shinbu, are you ready to DIE!

Shinbu: Hmph. Whatever.

* * *

Episode 8 up. Hope you liked it, because it took me a while to do it, even though it's shorter than all of my other episodes. Please RnR!


	9. Zephr the Chakra Vampire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's copyrights. I also don't have a car, a house, a computer, a phone, a life, a... oh, I guess I should have stopped at Naruto or any of it's copyrights, Huh? Oh and the Oc's and the storyline are all mine I say, MINE!

Yay! It's time to blow the suspense of waiting for new characters and go ahead and ruin it for you and introduce the brand new characters, telling you what they can do, or you could just use the short name; It's character introduction time! Well of course the obvious choice would be Zephr for all of you that actually read the title. And apparently, he's a vampire that sucks out chakra instead of blood! Wow, I bet that was hard to figure out, wasn't it?

**Naruto NG**

**Episode 9: The Secret of the Moon Village Released; Zephr the Chakra Vampire!**

"Asuka!!" Otaran yelled as she fell to the ground after Asuya delivered that last, ending blow. Otaran jumped from his former seat in the stands and landed next to Asuka, holding her in his arms. Otaran was scared that she was actually dead from all she had done. While he was holding her, a team of medical ninjas rushed out onto the field, putting Asuka on a stretcher. Tears dripped from his chin and fell to the ground making a pool of tears in the dirt.

"And it's over!" Lee announced, and continued "Alright, for the next match, we have... Shinbu vs... Zephr! Now, would the called fighters please come to the arena, and Otaran, please leave." The crowd roared as soon as they heard Shinbu's name, for they knew it was going to be a good fight. Shinbu and Zephr took they're sweet time getting to the arena, and walked casually into the center of it.

"Shinbu, whatever you do, don't lose to that Moon Village punk!" Otaran yelled.

"Whatever." Shinbu said in a disinterested manner, getting into his fighting stance.

"Alright, the match will continue unless someone faints, dies, gives up, or I step in. Are both fighters ready?" When they both nodded, he added "Okay, BEGIN!" The crowd dinned even louder than before.

Lee barely had time to back up before Shinbu shouted "Ice Ball Jutsu!" A small ball of ice shot from his hand right at Zephr, who easily weaved it, and disappeared. He reappeared right next to Shinbu, and dug his sharp fangs right into Shinbu's neck! And this is no joke either, he literally bit him...seriously. Zephr then began to suck, no he wasn't giving Shinbu a hickey. Shinbu felt chakra rush out of his body into Zephr's fangs.

"Aghhhhhh! What the hell are you trying to do? Geez, that's going to hurt in the morning. Why is everything so troublesome?" Shinbu said and punched Zephr in the face, then brought his hand down slamming him in the stomach. He flew into the side of the arena and fell to the ground. "Back off! I've had the suckiest ass day ever, so you don't want to get on my bad side!"

"But you taste... so good!" Zephr said, licking his chops.

A faint smirk of laughter appeared on Shinbu's face. "You know what, you almost outgay Tai, and I thought that was impossible."

Tai stood up form his seat in the stand and yelled " Hey, I heard that!"

"Good, now back to bussiness," Shinbu said doing some handsigns "Shattering Ice Spear!" A giant slab of ice rose up from the ground. Shinbu took out a kunai, and he punched the slab, and then threw a kunai at it, fragmentizing it. The tiny shards of ice that were left rose up into the air, and rained down on Zephr, each one slicing right through his skin, stunning him for a second. Shinbu used this time to run over to Zephr, and kicked him up into the air. Shinbu jumped in the air right next to him, and kicked him in the stomach. Shinbu slammed Zephr into the ground, forcing air from his lungs, leaving him there to gasp for breath.

"Well, that was rather easy, and as long as it's not troubling, I'm alright."

"What, you think I'm done?Pffft. You're pathetic if you think I'm down already." Zephr "I'm still ready to fight!"

"Well then, I'm just going to have to prove you wrong, then won't I?Koori-Koumaru No Jutsu!" Shinbu yelled as a ball of ice slightly bigger than the last appeared in front of him, and flew at Zephr. Again, Zephr dodged it, but when he tried to bite Shinbu, water appeared at his feet, tripping him. Zephr hit the ground with a thud!, forcing dirt to fly up around him. Zephr's body melted into blood, and the real one appeared next to Shinbu, taking a chunk out of his neck. _Each time this guy bites me, he must suck out chakra from my body,_ Shinbu thought as he felt weaker and weaker as Zephr continued to suck on Shinbu's neck. Shinbu, not being able to take much more of this, elbowed Zephr in the stomach, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Mmmmmmmm, delicious!" Zephr said, licking his chops

In the Stands

_Man, things aren't looking to good for Shinbu. God, I hope he doesn't lo... Oh Snap!, _Otaran watched as Shinbu flew all the way across the arena, and slammed into the wall, Zephr striding over to his body. Asuka walked into the stands, and sat down next to Otaran, who was so engrossed in the fight, he didn't even notice. Or at least until Asuka planted a kiss on his lips.

When they broke up, Asuka back up with a smile, and said to Otaran with gratitude, "Thank you for saving me back there from that bitch Sesiro. God, I'm so gullable to have believed that he was for real. Damn, I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, you just fell in love, that's all. It happens to everbody." Otaran said, shifting his gaze from the match over to Asuka's beautiful, glowing face.

"Yeah," Asuka said in disappointment to her actions, looking at the ground. The crowd cheered again, even louder this time as Shinbu picked Zephr up and threw him into the wall. Asuka hadn't even noticed that Shinbu's turn to fight was now. "By the way, how's Shinbu doing against..."

Zephr's name had completely escaped her, so Otaran helped her out, "Zephr, and Shinbu's kind of losing. This guy seems inhumane. He keeps biting Shinbu's neck and every time Shinbu seems to get weaker and weaker. It's just not right, or like anything I've ever seen before. Shinbu just might lose to this guy. Hmmm, I wonder how many more bites he can take from this guy."

Asuka's mind wandered, and she noticed a guy dressed in a black robe with pockets in different spots all the way up his clothes. He had a hood that covered his face, but she was still suspicious of him. "Hey Otaran, have you ever seen a guy like that before?" Asuka pointed to the guy she had just seen.

Otaran turned his head, stared at the guy for a minute, and then said, "No, but he looks evil. I wouldn't take my eye off of him if I were you." Asuka took the empty seat right next to Otaran, leaning on his shoulder.

In the Arena

Zephr took out a shuriken, and threw it at Shinbu, who moved his hand slightly, and his water shield blocked it. "And what son, and what? Take this! Yaibi Shouten No Jutsu!" A giant sword appeared in front of Shinbu, who grabbed it. (Btw, that japanese crap means sword of death, and later on, I'll introduce a cooler version of it, but deal with this for right now.) Shinbu ran at Zephr in an attempt to shove the sword through his stomach, but Zephr just dodged it, and glided over to Shinbu. He went to dig his fangs right into Shinbu's neck, but Shinbu moved causing Zephr to eat his arm (I know what you're thinking, my wording on that was horrible, he didn't eat his arm, he just took a nice chunk out of it). Not much better is it?

"W-what the hell are you?" Shinbu screamed in pain as more chakra rushed out of his body. Shinbu's sword disappeared right as he was about to jab Zephr with the handle. The more chakra that left his body, the weaker he became, so Shinbu had no energy to get him off.

"I am Shintanaru Zephr of the chakra vampire clan, and I'm here to win. Come forth my bats of darkness!" Zephr shouted up into the sky. (notice how the only ones who say anything in Japanese are Otaran and Shinbu, just so you know). Thousands of bats flew at Shinbu, trying to bite him. After Zephr's attack had struck, Shinbu barely had enough energy to stand, let alone attack. _This guy is inhumane, I **have** to kill him. _

Zephr's teeth retracted back into his mouth, and when they did, Zephr bit his hand growing them back into fangs. Zephr then did some hand signs, looked up into the air, and yelled "Moon Style; Complete Transformation!" Zephr's skin peeled off, revealing a shiny onyx colored skin. Shinbu was a little scared, so he took out a kunai, and threw it at Zephr, who made no attempt to dodge. The kunai bounced right off his "skin" as if it were armor. Zephr ran at Shinbu, three times faster than before, and punched him, sending him flying back six feet, right into a wall.

"Shit! That hurt!" Shinbu gasped in pain. _Damn, it felt like he hit me with a sledgehammer. I've got to make sure not to get hit by him anymore. Man, my chakra's way to low, but I have to do this if I want to kill this guy, but not get killed by him. _Shinbu did some handsigns, and yelled "Koori Kure-Ji No Jutsu!" Slick ice formed around Shinbu's hands, wrapping it's way up his arms. It only took a couple seconds before his entire body was engulfed in ice. Around his head was a spiked helmet, with a neck guard connected to it. His shoulder blades had spikes on them. A sword of ice appeared, floating in air in front of Shinbu. Zephr, unphased, ran at Shinbu trying to punch him. Shinbu grabbed his fist, inches from his face. Shinbu threw Zephr high up into the air as if the armor had increased his strength as well, and moved his hand. The sword that was floating in front of him flew up into the air, and slashed him twenty times.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" Zephr shrieked as pools of crimson blood rained down from the sky. Tai watched from the stands in silence, although the sight of the blood made him restless, and excited him. He just loved it's beautiful color and thickness as it lay there, umblemished until it sunk in and mixed with the dirt.

Tai's attention was shifted elswhere when Lee announced, "Ummmm, well, I guess Zephr's either dead, or will be soon, so on to the next match! Ok, up next we will have... Hyuuchiha Otaran Vs. Markinala Tai!"

_Dammit, if I fight him now, the plan will be ruined. I guess that means I've got to..._ "I give up." Tai told the proctor with one hand raised. Otaran was already in the middle of the arena, and seemed a little disappointed when Tai said this.

"Are you sure? Alright, Otaran wins by default. Next up we will have our two finalists, Otaran and Shinbu, fight tomorrow at 5 P.M.!"

_Finally, I get to fight Otaran. I've been waiting for this battle the whole tournament. I refuse to lose._

Asuka: Man those two are acting so strange, they aren't talking to each other or any-

Tai: What!? You're still alive!

Asuka: You're such an idiot. (smacks Tai)

Tai: What the hell was that for? I thought that you were killed by Asuya. Sorry.

Next Time on Naruto NG: Basho's Return, and Otaran's Ordeal.

Basho (singing): Oh I'm back back back, Back again -gain -gain

* * *

Yep, you got that right. Just when you think you got rid of Basho, I brought him right back into it. If you don't like it, TOO BAD!! And it looks like Otaran and Shinbu finally get to fight, but neither of them are talking to each other. Hmm, I wonder what will happen. If you want to find out, then READ ON! Btw, please please please R&r!!! I'm desperate!!! Oh, sorry for the length, it was my longest chapter at about two-thousand one hundred and twenty nine words. (I typed it out because the two key on my computer doesn't work)


	10. Basho's Return Otaran's Ordeal!

Yay, I finally got my first review although it was anonymous from somebody that goes by nunya. Whatever. Thx though mr./mrs. nunya for the first review. I'm so happy for that review that this is the third chapter I'm posting today! I got a review! I got a review! yay me!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any associated copyrights. I'm just a sexy fan that needs a life. Oh and the Oc's and storyline are all mine, and I claim them, so don't you dare steal them ok? 

Note to my readers: Just so you know, this isn't the cleanest chapter, but A: I didn't come up with the idea, and B: I have to use this chapter to advance the storyline, and I couldn't think of any other way to do it. But I'm not going to raise the rating of this story just for this one chapter, so if you don't want to read this chapter you don't have to, just skip it and I'll explain what happened in the next chapter. Although you should read it if you want the whole thing, because in the next chapter I'm just going to give you a short version of what happened and the basic stuff, Ok? I don't do it at first, and I'll warn you when I do, but if you want you can just skip over the whole thing, unless you want to know exactly what happens.

Character Inro: Miyoko and Minori are the two sexy sisters that try to rape Otaran in an attempt to get hybrid children. Miyoko's the blonde one, and Minori's the redhead.

**Naruto NG**

**Episode 10: Basho's Return, Otaran's Ordeal!**

Otaran Shinbu and Asuka waalked over to the hotel. Asuka walked in between the two of them. They hadn't talked much since they found out that they were going to have to fight in the finals.

"Come on you guys! You two haven't said one word to each other since Lee announced that you would have to fight each other in the final match tomorrow. Before that, you were best friends and were unseperable." Asuka said, the silence killing her. Shinbu and Otaran remained quiet. "Come on, say something. Please Otaran, I'll give you a kiss if you do." It was tempting, but Otaran said nothing. Asuka put her hand around his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear, finally causing him to cave.

"What do you want?!"

"I want you two to talk. You have both been silent the whole time, and that's been nearly and hour and a half. I'm getting sick and tired of this." Asuka said, enraged.

"Hmph, I'll never talk to that loser until I murder him tomorrow." Asuka pondered over her current predicament for a while before she came up with a devious idea to get them to talk to each other. She randomly grabbed Shinbu and planted a kiss on his lips. Otaran gasped with horror as he watched Asuka kiss him and quickly pull away, wiping her lips. Those two seconds were the longest of Otaran's life.

"Ewwwww. Asuka, what the hell was that? I'm not in love with you like Otaran is." Shinbu shuddered, and wiped his lips the same as Asuka had.

"Sure you aren't." Otaran said in a tone of sarcasm. "That's why I saw you enjoying that kiss. It was probably your first. A player like me has been kissed hundreds of girls"

"Pffffft. I doubt that a loser like you has ever been kissed by any girl. You're an idiot, and that's why no girls even like you." Shinbu said in doubt of Otaran's previous statement. "Don't you get it though? The only reason Asuka even kissed me was just to get us to talk to each other." Asuka smiled. He had found her out, and was enjoying the argument.

"Well, I had to do **something**." Asuka said.

"Asuka, how could you. You really had me going there for a minute." Otaran's blood began to boil.

"Like I said, both of you refused to talk, so I did whatever I had to do to get you to speak. I couldn't stand the silence."

"And you'd lie and decieve your teammates to do it." Shinbu said, not really caring much about the subject, so he dropped it and added, "Forget this, I'm just going to go to the training grounds." Shinbu warped off to the training grounds. When he got there, he saw two figures in the darkness that had feminine voices.

"Where is the Hyuuchiha?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, but I hear he hangs out around the park at night alot, so let's go there." The two shady figures left the forest behind the training grounds. Shinbu decided not to pursue the two of them. He would've if only it had been any other night.

Back to Otaran and Asuka

"You know what, I don't even want to hang out around you tonight after what you just did. I'm going to the park to cool off. I should be back at the hotel sometime. I don't exactly know when." Otaran walked off into the distance, leaving Asuka alone with Jiro. OTaran sat on the bench thinking the past events of the day over. _Man, I can't believe she would do that to me. She just kissed me today at the stadium. Maybe she's turning into a prostitute. _Otaran quickly chased the thought out of his mind, not even wanting to consider the one girl he loved sleeping with other men. While he was lost in thought, two kunoichi walked over to him and sat down next to him.

**Note: The rest of the story isn't quite that clean, but remember, this will be the only time I ever write anything like this. I usually don't write stuff like this, unless you the readers want me to. If you don't want to read dirty stuff, or are offended by it, then skip over this section (I'll tell you when it's over with another note) and I'll tell you about it in the next chapter. Remember, I warned you so I don't want any flames for this. End Note.**

Otaran didn't even notice the two women that had sat down next to him, until one of them put her arm around his back, kissing him on the cheek. Otaran was so startled that he almost fell off of the bench. He looked at the two kunoichi sitting next to him. They were both hot, one was a redhead and the other was the sexiest blonde girl he had ever seen.

"Hey there baby, what's up?" The blonde girl said seductively.

Otaran licked his lips, and said "N-nothing."

"Well my name is Miyoko, and this is my sister, Minori." The blonde continued. "Who are you?"

"Ummmm. O-Otaran." He said, shaking. He wondered what was about to happen.

"That sounds sexy. How 'bout you come over to our place tonight and stay over?" Miyoko asked Otaran. If he refused, she had something in store for him that no man would refuse to.

_Well, I'm still mad at Asuka. I'm not talking to Shinbu, and besides, he's at the training grounds. It's not like I've got anything else going on. _"Alright." Otaran said putting on a smile.

At the Training Grounds

"Man, that was some intense practice. If I keep this up, I'll murder Otaran tomorrow at the tournament. I'd better stop for tonight, though. If I work out too hard, I'll be way too tired to fight Otaran tomorrow. I think I'll just go back to the hotel and check on Asuka." Shinbu said to himself and ran off to the hotel

At Miyoki and Minori's House

The two of them sat next to Otaran on the bed staring at him. The room was silent until Miyoko broke it "I think I'll go change into something more comfortable and refreshing." She walked into what Otaran guessed was the bathroom. Minori (remember Minori's the redhead, and Miyoko's the blonde) took this chance to get real close to Otaran and laid him backwards on the bed. Minori straddled Otaran on her knees, her red hair draping in her face. She leaned closer to him and kissed him. Otaran quickly pulled away.

"Oh come on baby. Don't hold back or be shy." Minori kissed him again, this time Otaran kissing her back. "You see, that's much better." Miyoki burst out of the bathroom with nothing on but a very small bra on and panties. Minori began to unbutton her shirt.

"Ummmm, that's enough, you should probably keep your clothes on. If you don't, something might happen."

"Oh well then that would be even better. You see Otaran, we know you are a great and very rare breed of ninja. You're a crossover of the two most powerful clans in the entire village and have some great powers." Minori took off her shirt, but she didn't have anything under her shirt. She then slipped off her jeans, revealing a black thong, which she took off, and stood there, naked. Miyoko then switched off the light. He felt a hand on his shoulder, attempting to take off his clothes. Otaran then heard a _click!_ and realized that it was a bra being taken off. _Damn, it's a shame the lights aren't on. I bet Miyoko is sexy naked. Otaran! what are you thinking? You gotta get out of there. _Otaran fell down over on the bed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the lights were on, and he was naked. Miyoko and Minori were naked as well, but were sitting in chairs staring at him.

"Mmmm, you're so sexy naked Otaran." Minori got up on the bed, and straddled him. Again, the lights flickered out. Otaran pushed Minori off of him, and began feeling around the room for his clothes. Otaran tripped over something hard that felt like a leg, and his lips met something squishy.

"Oh, Otaran, that feels so good!" Miyoko exclaimed._ Oh my god, that was her boob! _Otaran quickly got off of her, and finally found some clothes. He felt them, found out that he had found some pants and a shirt. He didn't really care whos it was, as long as he had some clothes on. Miyoko found otaran and pinned him to the ground, grabbing his index finger.

Meanwhile

"Hey, Asuka! Otaran's in trouble." Shinbu said casually as if it was an everyday subject, and it was. _Oh no, _Asuka thought_, I got him mad, and now he's in trouble! What have I done?_

"How do you know?" Asuka looked worried. Shinbu then explained what he had seen at the training grounds. The two of them searched until they heard some shouts coming from an out of place house that was seperate by a mile from the others.

"Come on, Asuka, let's go check it out." Shinbu snuck up to a window, and ducked behind it. Asuka followed suite.

"Oh Otaran, you're so sexy, but why don't you just agree to all this? If you compromise and agree with us, we'll let you go." A voice said. Shinbu didn't hesitate to bust through the window with Asuka and Jiro behind him.

Shinbu took a look around the room, and his eyes widened "WTF! Otaran, what the hell are you doing in a pink shirt and bellbottoms with two girls on top of you trying to hump you?" Asuka was speechless.

"Ok, it's not what it looks like. This isn't sex, this is rape. I agreed to come over to their house, yes, I'll give you that one, and it was stupid of me to do that much, but these two forced me to have sex with them, as you can see. Miyoko is pinning me down, and Minori is trying to hump me. They want hybrid children."

His story made sense to Asuka, and she didn't want to believe anything else. "Jiro, would you be a good dog, and turn off the lights?" Asuka clenched her fists, and the two girls immediately jumped off Otaran who grabbed his real clothes, and got out of the way. The lights flickered on. As soon as Otaran had his clothes on, the lights went off again.

"Oh shit. This is going to suck." The two sisters said in unison. _Click!Bang!Boom!Boing! Rip! Slash! Crash! Boosh! Bam! _and any other noise you can think of that would fit the situation.

**Note: Ok, all my readers that didn't want to read all that, you can look now. Again sorry, but I had to find a way to advance the plot, and I didn't write that, nor could I think of another way to advance the storyline in any other way. End Note**

The lights came back on, and Otaran, Asuka, and Shinbu were all standing there. Asuka seemed satisfied with the two girls laying unconcious on the floor with scratches and bruises all over their bodies. Miyoko even had a Rasengan burn on her stomach, and the room was a mess.

"That'll teach them to rape my Otaran." Asuka said and kissed him, to see if he still loved her. When he passionately kissed her back, she was satisfied. "Alright guys, let's go home now. I'm tired." As the three of them started towards the door, the lights went off, and Asuka screamed. Otaran went to grab her to keep her safe, but she was gone. When the lights went back on, there was anote in Asuka's place. The note read" Shinbu and Otaran, if you want your precious Asuka back, meet me in the forest exactly three miles from Hokage Tsunade's house, and come alone. Your friend, Basho.

"I'm coming for you Asuka. I'm not goingto let anything happen to you." Otaran said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Otaran: Man, I can't believe I got raped again. This is the second fucking time! And to top it all off, Asuka got captured by Basho, the worst possible person to kidnap her.

Shinbu: Otaran, just shut up and keep running, we have to get Asuka back, AGAIN. You guys make life so difficult.

Next Time on Naruto NG: Fight in the Forest; A New Ally Gained!

Otaran: I'll save you Asuka, and I'll never let you out of my sight again.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Sorry for the sex scenes, but as I've stated many times, I could think of no other way to advance the storyline in a better way. It will NEVER happen again. I never write stuff like that, so this is a first for me. Anyway, haven't you noticed that Otaran gets captured and in trouble alot, and when Asuka goes to save him, she ends up getting captured as well? Ah, oh well. Basho's back too, so that's good, and you'll see why in the next chapter. 

Again, Thx to nunya for the review. Thx. Thx. Thx. Thx. Thx.


End file.
